


Where it began

by Death_itself



Series: The reign of Chaos [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death, Emperor Belos is a terrible person, F/F, I don't know how to do tags, I'm sorry for hurting Luz, Rated T for Violence, a little bit of lumity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_itself/pseuds/Death_itself
Summary: Something hidden in-between worlds hatches a plot against the multiverse itself. But we're getting ahead of ourselves so let's go to the beginning.After a catastrophic failure to defeat Emperor Belos, Luz is killed. In the weeks following her death Amity plots to get revenge against the emperor and in the shadows, someone else plots to defeat the emperor, but for much more sinister reasons.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The reign of Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009770
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Death

**The shadow is a terrible creature. It haunts the many universes looking for its next victim. It will infect its victim and attempt to control them. If the victim prevails they will gain immense power, however, if the shadow prevails it will use their body as a puppet for mass destruction. Nothing will stop the shadow from finding its next target, not even death. -Creatures Of The Multiverse, by S.P.**

Amity had never run so fast in her life. The branches of trees she was passing kept snagging her clothes and hitting her face but she didn’t care. All that mattered was that she reached her destination, and she knew that she was running out of time. She dared a glance down at the unconscious girl in her arms. Luz was covered in blood and there were still pieces of rock stuck in her skin. Amity looked back up and started crying again, the trees around her growing blurry.

A-am-amity?

Yes, L-luz?

Amity’s voice was quivering but she did not want to alarm Luz so she held back the tears.

T-tell Eda that i-i love her

You will do that yourself!

Y-you know that is a l-lie

Amity felt Luz’s hand reach up and touch her cheek

I’m s-sorry Am-mity

Luz’s hand fell limp as she stopped breathing. Amity collapsed onto the forest floor and began to sob. After a few minutes, she was able to see through the tears again so she picked up the humans dead body and began to slowly walk to the owl house.


	2. Vengeance

Amity stared in horror at the scene before her. The floor of the emperor’s floor room was covered in blood and in the center was the human who had the courage to stand up to Belos, and she had paid the price. The stone spike, summoned by Belos’ magic, had not hit its target of her heart but being stabbed through your side was equally as deadly.

Seeing her crush in such a state, Amity flew into a fit of rage, summoning an abomination bigger than any she had ever made. The abomination destroyed the throne room behind her as she rushed to the human. Then she woke up.

That was the third night in a row that she had relived that moment, always as clear as day. Every time she woke up there was tears sliding down her face just like that night in the woods. 

Luz’s funeral had not meant to be anything more than family and friends but almost everyone on the boiling isles showed up to it. Even Boscha had the heart to show up and offer her condolences. It was obvious that everyone had realized that the emperor needed to be stopped.

Amity walked to her table and looked at the papers scattered across it. Ancient texts containing powerful magic. She had made up her mind, she would avenge Luz and destroy the emperor.

**In the woods behind the owl house, a figure ran through the snow. They did not know what was happening or what they were running from but they knew that they had to run. They tripped over a root and fell into the snow. As they crawled to rest under a tree their tears stained the snow. Their breathing became sporadic as they seemed to be waging a mental battle. Then they stopped. They stopped fighting, they stopped crying, and they stopped breathing. Their head rose up and their once brown eyes pierced the night, now glowing purple.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get a chapter out sooner than I thought. I will try to make the next chapters a bit longer. I think I might be able to get the next chapter out next week. Thanks for Reading


	3. Training

The knee was cold, colder than anything Amity had ever felt. Most people didn’t go to the knee in the winter because of the snowstorms, that was exactly why Amity was there. She practiced spell after spell, mastering them to the best of her abilities. The emperor was a powerful foe, but Amity didn’t care, she would take him down no matter what.

She thought about all of the times she spent with Luz, training on the knee, fighting whatever monster had tried to kill them, and just talking on the beach, and finally how Belos had taken it all away. Amity cast a fire spell, stronger than any she had cast before. The tree she was aiming at disappeared completely, leaving a smoking crater in its place. 

Amity took a breath, She was getting stronger but that meant she was using more energy. She needed to be careful. If she tired herself out during the fight, she would die. But the more she thought about it, the less she cared. She had nothing to live for, but she wouldn’t go out without a fight. And she wouldn’t stop until Belos wasn’t breathing.

**The figure limped through the snow. Walking was still hard but they were getting used to it. They lifted their frost-bitten hands and concentrated. Nothing happened. They thought about their mission and what they needed to do. How much CHAOS they could cause and concentrated again. This time the shadows formed around their hands.**

**The figure pushed the shadows forward and used their mind to form them. It was a slow process but the more they practiced the better they would be. Finally, the shadows formed into humanoid figures. The darkness of them was strange in contrast to the snow around them.**

**The shadows stood in the snow. No emotion in their featureless faces. With one thought from the figure. The shadows sprang into action, Tearing the trees around them apart. Within seconds three shadows had destroyed 20 trees, Reducing them to chunks of wood.**

**_"Perfect.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long, I was very sick and couldn't write. Anyways the next chapter will most likely come out the first week of December. Again sorry it took so long but life is hard.

**Author's Note:**

> This will hopefully end up being part of a larger story but I am one person and in school so don't expect frequent updates. I will try to update as soon as I can but again I am still a student that is new at writing so be patient. Also sorry for the short chapter, the next ones will be longer. Anyways I want to hear what anyone who saw it thought so please comment and give an honest review. Thanks!


End file.
